


Clan of Five

by twodragonsflying



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Domestic Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Married Couple, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodragonsflying/pseuds/twodragonsflying
Summary: To set the scene they’re already married at this point probably have been for a few years. They have toddler twins named Anakin and Jaina. Din takes his helmet off in front of Luke and their kids on the regular, got it? Cool
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Clan of Five

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes this is my first time postin on AO3 so i just picked a little story scence i Wrote a while back.

Luke was running around frantically. They were supposed to meet his family for Life Day in just a few hours and he had gotten sidetracked with one of his students.

Of course, he had not packed anything yet. It wasn’t really for him of course, Jedi weren’t supposed to have very many personal possessions, but he hadn’t gotten the kids things together yet. 

“Din! Where is Jaina’s blanket? You know if she refuses to go anywhere without that thing!”

“Luke, she has it. Don’t worry I got most of the stuff together already.” 

Luke calmed down a little. A Jedi was always supposed to keep a level head after all. However, whenever Leia’s wrath was in mind it was harder to keep his cool. She was always so particular about the plans. She likes to be in control and Luke understood that. 

“You’re right, I need to calm down.” He looked at his husband with a smile. He would never grow tired of those brown eyes. Always so awkward yet reassuring at the same time. 

“Anyway, I think we have it all together, let's go.” Din said as he picked Grogu up and grabbed little Anakin’s hand.

Luke nodded then his eyes grew wide for a moment. “Din! Don’t forget your helmet!” 

Din gasped in shock as the Beskar helmet hit him in the back of the head. “Relax Luke, me forgetting my helmet would be like you forgetting your lightsaber. Oh wait-“ he smirked and dropped Anakin’s hand to grab the floating headwear.

“That was one time, Djarin! Let it go!” Luke’s face was heated and a blush crept up his cheeks as he remembered that unfortunate incident. 

Din chuckled and walked over to kiss his Jedi’s cheek. “I’m sorry, you’re just so fun to tease.” 

Luke kept his pout, But he couldn’t help but to smile a little bit from his husband’s sweetness. “Yeah yeah yeah so Han tells me.”

“Han can tease you all you want but I’m the one who gets a kiss.”

“When we get on the ship, Mando. Put your helmet on.” His voice was playful and he leaned down to pick up Jaina. “Ready?”

Din nodded before putting on his helmet. “Always ready to go with you.”

They walked side-by-side to the ship, holding their children in their arms as they went to go visit the rest of their family.

The rest of their clan.


End file.
